conquerclub_boardgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Africa
Africa is a basic continental map and is one of Conquer Club’s oldest maps. It is a relatively simple map compared to others and consists of 45 regions broken up into 6 different zones. Settings Recommended The Africa map works best when you are playing team games because of the various angles that one can build. The map also works well with 8 player escalating games and assassin games. Sequential 1vs1 games are less advisable because of the first player always getting a +5 deploy, giving the player that goes first a significant advantage. If manual deploys are used in a two or three player game there is a 30 troops deploy that can decimate opponents before they have a chance to start. Manual deploys are therefore only suggested for games of four or more, where manual deployments are between 10 troops and 22 troops and must be placed to defend in several strategic locations. Flat rate Flat rate games have a tendency to develop into build up games on Africa. The majority of people attempt to hold the Southeast Coast bonus immediately at the beginning of the game as it is easier to hold. However, often as a game lasts longer there is a lot of scope and potential for success by trying to hold the West Coast bonus. This is because it has only 3 borders, the same as Horn of Africa and South Africa, yet gives off a +5 bonus instead of the former’s +3 bonus and therefore can lead to the holder being in a stronger position. However, there is more danger from people attempting to break this bonus because of the extra armies that the bonus gives the holder. Escalating In regards to large player escalating games, the only possible zone bonus that could be picked up is the Southeast Coast but this should only be advised if you start with at least 2 of the 4 regions and have other armies close by too. In games with seven or eight players it should be advised not to even go for that bonus as it may result in your rivals eliminating you from key locations on the rest of the map. The best strategy would be to build up in the more central areas where you have troops and also on the outskirts to not make you an easy target for elimination. Key regions that would be sensible to hold in a large escalating game include Benin and Nigeria as they divide the map. The West Coast zone can get blocked up very quickly in a game and therefore it is important to build there early, to stand a chance of making a series of eliminations later on in the game. If you build also in the Congo area, you are very central to the rest of the map and therefore have more chance to get kills in and pick up spoils, especially in regions like Central Republic that have lots of borders. Nuclear The nuclear spoils setting can rebalance an otherwise one-way game by taking out an opponent’s defensive stack or a region that eliminates a zone bonus, so strategy might change accordingly. While obtaining one of those small bonus zones is still effective, dispersing troops to several regions instead of building one large troop stack; or striking for a region count advantage instead of a bonus zone; could be wise moves in the nuclear setting. 1v1 In a two player game on Africa, it is a good idea to keep count of the amount of regions your opponent has. If you try and keep your opponent down to below 15 regions, his deployment is reduced which is very beneficial. You should meanwhile, make sure that your opponent doesn't get too strong around the easier to capture zones, such as Southeast Coast or the Horn of Africa. This can be done by making sure that you remain strong in regions like Kenya and Zimbabwe, and by directing your reinforcements that way. If possible, you should attempt to capture one of the smaller bonuses yourself as, if you manage to hold them, you will be at a great advantage. Team games In team games on Africa, the best strategy would be to aim for either the Southeast Coast zone or the Horn of Africa zone as these are the easiest to hold and to defend. This is especially advisable in doubles games. In triples and quads, there should be more focus on keeping your team alive and bonuses should only be attempted to be captured if one player holds the majority of it at the beginning of the game as otherwise there is the possibility that one member of your team could be severely weakened by reinforcing the player who is going to attempt to hold the bonus.